Enterprise software systems may be used to implement operational processes for an enterprise, and may typically take the form of software applications. Such applications may include a desktop or web-based application developed for usage by internal users (e.g., employees of the enterprise), as well as for external users such as customers that engage in transactions with the enterprise. One such application may enable an agent, such as a customer service agent or information technology agent, to engage in a conversation with an internal or external user in an attempt to resolve an issue, or “incident,” for the user. This application might provide the agent with a complex interface or other mechanisms that may impede the agent's ability to meet the user's needs and resolve the incident.
For example, the interface may require the agent to open multiple graphical user interface (GUI) windows, such as one window that enables the agent to converse with the user, and another, separate window that enables the agent to view a record associated with the current incident. As another example, the record may be lengthy and/or may contain complex information, and thus the agent might spend an undesirable amount of time looking up relevant information in the record. Further, the application may cause the agent to spend an undesirable amount of time inputting lengthy portions of information and/or repeatedly copy/pasting information from one window to another.